A Love to Die for
by CrosZ
Summary: Tsuruko was furious of what Motoko and Keitaro conspired. Now, she punished them for what they have done but will it turn good for both of them or rather will Keitro live to see if it does. Keitaro x Motoko. On hiatus, being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, my second Fanfiction and first try to make a multi-chapter fanfiction. Hope you like it. It's kinda dark and maybe violence here and there. It's a Keitaro x Motoko, my favorite Love hina pairings. This story takes place after Keitaro and Motoko tried to deceive Tsuruko. _

_Please Read and Review ^__^. Reviews good or bad will help me improve my writting so all reviews are welcomed with thanks ^__^. Again please bear with my english, It's not my main language but I will strive to be better next time. _

_Italic words means flashback ~~(^_^)~~_

**A Love to Die For**

_Chapter 1:_

It was dawn at around 4 am. Keitaro was sleeping peacefully on his room. The recent days had been very tiresome for him. His peaceful sleep was put to an abrupt end by a srong kick on his ribs. His eyes shot up and met two fierce eyes. He immediately knew who and why was he awakened.

"Get up! Its already 4 am. I have so many things that I want you to do." was the only words he heard from her.

"Yes, Motoko-chan." Keitaro obediently replied.

Another kick was felt, this time it was more powerful that he had to gasp for air.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Call me Motoko-sama." She said as she was about to give him another kick in the gut.

"Yes, Motoko-sama. I'm very sorry Motoko-sama. I promise I won't forget again." Keitaro fearfully replied. Her kicks stopped and an evil smirk graced her face.

"That's more like it you stupid dog. Now, get up and prepare for the morning chores." She said.

Keitaro smiled at her and nodded. He weakly got up and proceeded to the bathroom. Once he had closed the door, he let out all the tears that he was holding. He slumped unto the bathroom floor as he felt his whole body aching in pain. His body, mind and soul is breaking apart from all the beating that she always gave him. As he undressed, he could see from the mirror, bruises and unhealed wounds. His body was full of it. Ever since they have been together, his life turned from worse to hell. Everyday was a battlefield for his life. Heck, he thought that if killing wasn't against the law, he would've been long gone. He opened the shower and let out small sobs. He still can remember how it all started.

_Motoko's elder sister came to Hinata-sou. He and Motoko tried to deceive her by pretending to be a couple so she won't be obliged to go back home and take the school. But he screwed up and Tsuruko discovered their conspiracy. Furious because of what they have done, Tsuruko gave them a deal. Either she, she drag Motoko back to the Aoyama manor and give her the absolute punishment by their law or they agree to her proposition. They chose the latter._

"_Good, atleast you aren't that stupid to choose the punishment by our law. Well, my proposal is this. You two will have to continue what you conspired and I shall make sure that you get married today. On top of that, I am hereby to banish you, Motoko from our school and you will live to be a good housewife." Tsuruko started._

"_But sister, the sword is my life. I can't live without it. I'd be better off dead." Motoko protested._

"_Then, would you rather become a slave for our family for your whole life? You will not just be banished from our school but also from our family. You will live with our slave as one of them with no special treatment. I assure you being a housewife would be a lot better atleast you are not banish from our family. You did this to yourself, not only you gave shame to our name but you also dragged this poor guy with you." Tsuruko answered._

"_But I wasn't ready yet to be the…" She was cut off by Tsuruko._

"_Then, you should've been honest. I was only here to check on you but you had to deceive to me. That is unforgivable by our law. A disgrace to our honor." Tsuruko reprimanded._

_Keitaro butt in their conversation._

"_But, Tsuruko-san is there no other way for her to be back to your school?" At this point Keitaro kneeled and pleaded. "Please, Motoko's life is the sword. If she loss it, it's like she also lost her life. I will take the punishment. I am the one who planned it and I was the one who screwed up so please let her continue." _

"_You are such a good man, Keitaro. I know the truth that she was the one who planned this and you were dragged into it and yet now you want to take full responsibility and let her walk out of this. Someone like you is indeed needed for my sister. If you really want to make it up for your actions, then please be a good husband to my dear sister. I could not think of any other guy who could be with her. My decision is final. I shall take your sword, Motoko. The wedding will be this afternoon so, be ready." Tsuruko took Motoko's sword and left._

_Keitaro looked at Motoko and kneeled. "I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, Motoko."_

"_If I forgive you, will it change anything? I lost my life and now I have to be a good housewife to a stupid, good-for-nothing and perverted being like you? I'll make a promise since you like promises. I'll make a living hell for you. I'll make you feel how I feel. I'll make you feel so bad that you'd wish I just killed you." was what Motoko said before kicking Keitaro and left him alone._

_Naru saw what happened and rushed to his side._

"_Are you alright Keitaro? I'm sorry we were all scared of Tsuruko that we couldn't do a thing." was all Naru could say._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise with you." Keitaro answered weakly._

_Naru didn't say anything. She just hugged Keitaro and cried. She knew she couldn't put up with Tsuruko or her family but atleas she could always give him a helping hand._

'_I promise Keitaro, I'll stay with you to help and support you even if I couldn't be with you anymore.' Naru thought._

Since that day, Keitaro's life had been hell. Motoko would always train him to be "her ideal and rightful husband" as she had said until he couldn't move anymore. She would more than happily mock him or belittle him in front of a crowd. But still, with all the things that she had done, Keitaro would just shrug it off laugh at himself and smile at her. He stayed faithful which in turn made Motoko hate him a lot more as she thought that he was mocking her.

"This will be another day in hell I guess." As he put on his fake smile and came out of the bathroom. As Keitaro was going out, he saw Motoko undressing and knows the consequence. He knew this wasn't an accident as he knew that Motoko would be more than happy to find a reason to hurt him as soon as she could see him. Before he could think more, a wooden sword sent him flying to the door. The impact destroyed his towel and he lay naked and unconscious in front of the girls of Hinata-sou, who came quickly to see what happened.

"What a pathetic guy you are. Lying naked in front of girls displaying you tiny and disgusting whatever you call it. You deserve to be punished." Motoko said as she was about to swing her sword again.

She was stopped by Naru.

"That's enough Motoko. You are going overboard. What wrong has Keitaro done to you for him to deserve this?" Naru started

"Naru, why are you taking that stupid pervert's side? He doesn't deserve to be saved. Get out of the ay and let me punish him. " Motoko replied.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. Kitsune slapped Motoko so hard that she lost her grip on the sword.

"The on who should be punished is you Motoko." Kitsune souted.

"You, everything you did was to make Keitaro's life miserable. You were supposed to be his wife, his partner but all you did was hurt him and make him less of a person each day. You know, I would've given up my Tokyo University dream just to be on your place as his wife and I would've given him all the love he deserved but I am not." Naru finished.

"Keitaro-niisan doesn't deserve this." Suu said as she wrapped Keitaro with some of her country's fabric.

Motoko saw Sarah come to her and then stomped at her feet.

"I don't like the dork, but what you're doing to him isn't human anymore."

"But because of him I lost my sword, my life." Motoko answered.

"You lost it because of your own decision. You dragged sempai into it and now you're venting all your anger to him." Shinobu tearfully replied.

The girls carried Keitaro out and into Naru's room. Before Mutsumi left Motoko she said something that none could've imagined she would say.

"You are a spineless coward Motoko. Only a coward like you would do this. Very disappointing, especially from you who said that honor was the most important in her life. I see no honor in this but only disgrace." Mutsumi said as she left Motoko alone.

_End Chapter 1_

_How is it? Was the chapter 1 any good? Was it a good start for my story?_

_Sorry for the Motoko fans that I had to make a Dark Motoko, I too am a Motoko fan. Please continue reading my story. (~~^_^)~~ _

_Please leave a review for my story. Good or bad it will help me improve my writing. {~(^_^)~~|---- _


	2. Author's note

Halo, It's been a while since I tried touching this story again… Actually I was really writing this several months ago but my school got in my way. It was my thesis year so I had to focus and I stopped all the fanfics I was writing. A couple of months ago, I have free time but I kinda lost the ideas I had for this… Well I was reading and reading again the 5 chapters that I was able to write (4 chapters weren't uploaded). So, now I decided to rewrite the whole story while taking some of the inputs from the reviews and hope that the story will get better. I'm really sorry for not saying this was on hiatus and I know that it was quite irresponsible of me. I hope I could make this a better story to compensate my irresponsibility. Oh yeah, if things go as planned I should be able to upload before December… Well, I hope. Again, my deepest apologies.

~CrosZ~


End file.
